peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-11 ; Comments *‘A raging start to what I hope is going to be a most uplifting programme.’ *John suggests he would help revive Punch if he was a millionaire. *The L tapes may well complete the show - they add up around 5 minutes short but that could well be due to tape flips, and the editing out of trailers and news. John's sign-off is missing though at the end. Sessions *Jacob's Mouse, #1. Recorded 24th February 1992. No known commercial release. *Terminal Hoedown, repeat of their one and only session. Recorded 1991-12-22, first TX 09 February 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Start of show on both files a and b. John mistakenly anounces Terminal Cheesecake as one of the session guests. (File b is the only file to catch this) :JP: "To start, slap those skins, mr drummer man!" *Headcleaner: Bogieman (12 inch) Eve Recordings *Superchunk: The Breadman (7 inch) Matador *Secret Knowledge: Your Worst Nightmare (12 inch) Secret Knowledge *'File b' ends here *'File c' starts here *Jacob's Mouse: Oblong (session) *Nando Boom: El Desorden (CD – Dancehall Reggaeespañol) Columbia *Slot: Grandma (7 inch) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Terminal Hoedown: Go Go Juice (session) : (11:30 news) : (JP: ‘Am I the only person in Europe who wouldn’t go to Euro Disney for a bet?’) *Phantom: The Abyss (12 inch) Music Man Records *Seam: Sky City (LP – Headsparks) City Slang *Cocoa Tea: Go Home Sound Boy (Various Artists LP – Come Home ) Digital-B :JP: "In just a moment, a tune from the Fall. Now there's a bit of a surprise!" *(tape flip on file a - several tracks are omitted here) *Fall: Birmingham School Of Business School (album - Code: Selfish) Fontana 512 162-1 *'File c' ends and File d '''starts here *Jacob's Mouse: Fridge (session) (not on '''file a) :JP: "The new Nirvana? I think in a rather special way we're all the new Nirvana, don't you?" *Arrested Development: U (LP – 3 Years, 5 months & 2 days In The Life Of...) Cooltempo (file a cuts back in about 1 min into this track) : (House Of Love are playing a gig in Portsmouth with "current press faves" Suede. JP: "The less said about Portsmouth at the moment, the better, I think." Liverpool had drawn 1-1 after a late equalizer against the Second Division side in the semi-final of the 1992 FA Cup on April 5, although JP's team would go though to the final following a penalty shootout when the replay on April 13 finished 0-0.) *Bivouac: Fishes (12 inch - Abc) Elemental Records :JP: "Absolutely wizard as I'm told you youngsters say." *Terminal Hoedown: Fear Eats The Soul (session) *Llwybr Llaethog: Gimi Gimi (LP – LL.LL v T.G. MC D.R.E ) Ankst *One By One: Nazis Raus (LP – One By One) Words Of Warning *Brothers Of Soul: I Guess That Don't Make Me A Loser (7 inch ) Boo Records :JP: "That's another one I came across during my search for that missing Little Richard cover." *Jacob's Mouse: Microflesh (session) *Fun-Da-Mental: Janaam (12 inch) Nation Records *'File d' ends *'File e' cuts in *Suncharms: Sparkle (v/a album - I Might Walk Home Alone) Wilde Club Wilde 10 CD *Gumball: Strawberry Fields Forever (7 inch) Get Hip Recordings *General T.K: Run Him (Various Artists LP – Come Home ) Digital-B *(Trailer for Comic Relief - edited out of file e) *'File a' ends here: file e continues. *Terminal Hoedown: Superwoman (session) *A Guy Called Gerald: Emotions Electric (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS071 *Daisy: Brave Mr. Real (7") Planned Obsolescence PO-3 *edit for 1:00am news *Verve: All In The Mind (12") Hut HUTT 12 *Jacob's Mouse: Homophobe (session) *Dennis Brown: Wolf And Leopard (7") Observer *edit *Otis Redding: I've Got Dreams To Remember (CD - It's Not Just Sentimental) Stax *'File e' ends *'File f' starts *Ty Gwydr: unknown (LP - Llwybr Llaethog v Ty Gwydr) Angst *Patareni: Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue (EP - Stop The War And Bring The Noise) Psychomania :JP: "I have an uncomfortable feeling that that was at the wrong speed, but it sounded pretty good once it got going." *Wwax: Pumpkin (7" ) Meat Records *Loketo: Mere Therese (LP - Choc a Distance) Jimmy's Production *Come: Car (7") Sub Pop *Attwenger: unknown (LP - Pflug) Trikont *Terminal Hoedown: Yeah (session) *Arzu: Amor (LP - Dancehall Reggaespanol) Colombia *Larceny: Scream (12") Sub Bass *Jacob's Mouse: A Thin Sound (session) *end of tape for file f File ;Name *File a: Peel Show 1992-04-11 (incomplete) *File b: L115b.aif.mp3 *File c: L112a.aif.mp3 *File d: 1992-04-11 Peel Show L090a.mp3 *File e: L119a.aif.mp3 *File f: 1992-04-11 Peel Show L090b.mp3 ;Length *File a: 01:33:14 *File b: 40:33 (14:30 from this show) *File c: 38:14 *File d: 37:27 *File e: 41:11 *File f: 42:14 ;Other *File a - Many thanks to the original taper. *File b created from L115b of SL Tapes *File c created from L112a of SL Tapes *Files d and f created from L090 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File e created from L119a of SL Tapes ;Available *File a: Mooo Server *Files b c and e: Mooo *Files d and f: Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown Category:Isector